Hey, Jude
by BlackBandit111
Summary: Dean, can I ask you a question? (Weechesters, no slash.)


_Hey, Supernatural fandom! I don't know why I wrote this. It was supposed to be cute and turned out all...angsty. It's all dialogue and weechesters, and I don't own them. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Dean, can I ask you- nevermind.<p>

Yeah, Sam?

I- nothing.

Well, you got my attention all to say that. C'mon. Tell me.

I just- it'll make you mad.

I won't be.

You _will_.

I promise I won't be.

...Well, I just- I wanted to know- I mean-

C'mon, Sam!

Do I look like Mom?

...Aw, Sam, I-

I told you! You're mad!

...I ain't mad, Sammy, I'm just trying to think. Okay. Well, not really, no. Mom had long, bright curly hair- yours is sort of dark like Dad's, and pretty flat and straight. And Mom was sort of tallish, but you're sort of smallish right now. And uh, hm.

So I don't look like Mommy at all?

That's not what I said, Sammy, I mean- you inherited her figure.

Dean!

Okay geez, don't get so riled up.

So I don't look like Mommy?

Aw, Sam. There's more ways to look like someone than just their...well, looks. You have her kind of eyes- light eyes. And your freckle on the side of your cheek is Mom's too. And...you've got her, uh, hm…

What else about her? Was she nice?

Sam, I don't really want to-

Please, Dean, I really wanna know and Dad never says anything at all.

Can't you just be happy with-

Please, Dean.

...Fine, fine. Yes, Mom was really nice. She liked to hum a lot, too. And bake. She liked baking pie.

Is that why you like pie?

Yeah, Sammy, that's why I like pie. And she would sing us to sleep- I don't know if you were too young to remember, because you were just a baby.

Dean?

_Yes_, Sam?

What song?

Hey Jude by the Beatles. It was her favorite song for a while I think. She always tucked us in afterward and told us angels were watching over us.

...Dean?

What now, wimp?

Can you sing it?

Sam, it's not really a good-

Please, Dean, please.

Sam, I said no.

But I never got to hear it!

...You're so _annoying_, but fine. Fine. I'll sing it later, okay? When it's time for bed.

Okay.

Okay.

...Hey Dean?

What could you possibly want now?

I miss Mommy.

Me too.

I bet she wouldn't move us around so much.

Probably not.

Hey Dean?

Stop asking that.

I think I wanna be something I heard about in school today.

What, for like, Halloween?

No. Like as a job. This man came in today and he had a brief case, and he told my class that he put bad people in jail who hurt people, like the people who hurt Mommy. I wanna be like him.

What was he? A lawyer?

Yeah! I wanna be a lawyou, Dean.

Law_yer_, idiot.

You think I can do it, right?

...Sam, I think that if you stick to it, you can do anything you set your mind to.

Dean?

Oh my God, _what._

I want Mommy.

Aw Sammy, don't cry- please, don't cry. Don't cry, Sammy.

I w-w-want-

Hey Jude, don't make it bad…take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart...then you can make it better…

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin,_

_Then you begin to make it better._

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_

_You have found her, now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her under your skin_

_Then you'll begin to make it_

_Better better better better better better, oh_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude._

Dean?

...What.

You're a really good brother. Mom would like you.

Thanks, Sammy.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and please leave me a comment on your thoughts!<em>


End file.
